


Путешествие по...

by iscalox



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU drabble collection. Journey to the West Neil Stephenson-style, Russian-style, and Zelazny-style. In Russian.</p><p>Серия драбблов, написанных на фандомную битву 2013. </p><p>1. "Путешествие по Нилу Стивенсону" - файлы со священными текстами заражены вирусом, и помочь может только Сюаньцзан. Отсылки к роману REAMDE. <br/>2. "Путешествие по-русски" - в очереди за визой можно встретить интересных людей. Отсылки к "Шихуа о том, как Трипитака Великой Тан добыл священные книги". <br/>3. "Путешествие по Желязны" - сон-рыба плывет ко Дворцу Порядка, и только Генерал Обезьяна может спасти положение. Отсылки к Дун Юэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Путешествие по Нилу Стивенсону

Под ногами растекалась красная лужа — тибетец, который секунду назад молча стучал по клавишам ноута, теперь так же беззвучно лежал на полу, раскинув руки в стороны в посмертной попытке обнять мир. В спине тибетца зияло отверстие, из которого сочилась темная густая кровь. Сюаньцзан сделал шаг назад, чтобы не испачкать единственные ботинки — на тот маловероятный случай, если он выживет и обувь ему еще пригодится. 

— Итак, у тебя два варианта, — произнесла Гуаньинь. — Либо ты вернешь мне священные тексты, либо отправишься вслед за другом.

Сюаньцзан впервые увидел тибетца пару часов назад — он даже не знал его настоящего имени, только ник в игре. Но объяснять это сейчас вряд ли было уместно. Тибетец застонал и начал судорожно грести рукой, словно пытался плыть в собственной крови. Гуаньинь направила пистолет ему в спину и бесстрастно выстрелила три раза подряд через равные интервалы. Тибетец дернулся раз, еще раз, а потом окончательно успокоился и замер. Несколько секунд никто не издавал ни звука, а затем Гуаньинь повернулась к Сюаньцзану и направила дуло на него.

— Я не могу, — терпеливо пояснил тот. — Это физически невозможно. На вашем компьютере был вирус под названием AMIDOFO. Теперь все файлы с текстами залочены, — Сюаньцзан кивнул в сторону ноута, на экране которого светилась надпись в жизнерадостной розовой рамочке: «Хочешь вернуть доступ к своим документам? Иди в Западный Рай, детка! И захвати с собой большой пузырек эликсира бессмертия. С нетерпением жду! Пароль доступа к файлам в обмен на пузырек!». — Единственный выход — сделать так, как они говорят, и принести эликсир.

— Ты, верно, издеваешься. Какой эликсир? Какой Западный Рай? Мы в реальном мире, а не в чертовой сказке! — покачала головой Гуаньинь, и до Сюаньцзана вдруг дошло, что он влип — Гуаньинь не знала про эликсир бессмертия, не знала про Западный Рай, а значит, не играла сама и подцепить вирус могла только с его флешки. 

Стоило ей погуглить названия, а затем взглянуть на рабочий стол на ноуте Сюаньцзана, и она без труда догадалась бы, откуда пришел вирус — ярлык с надписью «Майтрея» светился в самом центре экрана, и не заметить его было нельзя. Оставалось надеяться на удачу.

— Это из игры, — произнес Сюаньцзан. — То ли из Варкрафта, то ли из Майтреи, я точно не знаю. Вирус распространяется среди игроков. Он похож на тот вирус, который не давал войти в Винду и требовал подтверждения по смс, помните? — Гуаньинь кивнула. — Так вот здесь то же самое, но просят не денег, а эликсир из игры.

— Но кому это надо? Каким-то упоротым геймерам? Этот эликсир чего-то стоит в реальных деньгах?

— Вероятно, им, — согласился Сюаньцзан. — За пузырек берут около двадцати баксов. 

— Двадцать баксов? Весь сыр-бор из-за каких-то двадцати баксов? — Гуаньинь негодующе взмахнула пистолетом, а затем вдруг замерла посреди движения. — А откуда ты это знаешь, если секунду назад даже не мог вспомнить названия игры? — спросила она. Сюаньцзан почувствовал, как по виску стекает холодная капля пота. 

Ну вот, теперь он влип окончательно и бесповоротно. 

— Я просто предположил.

— Ну надо же! А ну-ка, покажи свой ноут!

Кажется, у Сюаньцзана были неплохие шансы через мгновенье присоединиться к тибетцу. Отпираться не имело смысла, а значит, нужна была новая стратегия. 

— Это игра «Майтрея», — признал он. — Я знаю, потому что играл в нее.

— А значит, вирус я подхватила с твоей флешки? — может быть, Гуаньинь и не разбиралась в играх, но дурой точно не была.

— Возможно, что и так. Но я могу все исправить! В Западный Рай не так-то легко попасть — это сложная зона, там много грабителей и орков. Но у меня прокачанный персонаж, он без труда дойдет до Запада и передаст эликсир. В обмен ему дадут пароль, и вы получите доступ к текстам.

Гуаньинь задумалась. 

— Сколько времени это займет? — наконец спросила она.

— Пару часов. Быстрее, если я пойду с друзьями. — Это была догадка — до сих пор Сюаньцзан никогда не ходил на Запад, там было слишком легко потерять персонажа. Чжу Бацзе хвастался, что уже бывал в Западном Раю, но Сюаньцзан подозревал, что это пустое бахвальство. В любом случае, дойти в одиночку шансы были ничтожно малы.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Гуаньинь. — Но не рассчитывай, что сможешь меня обмануть. Я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом! 

— Конечно! Я и не сомневался, — кивнул Сюаньцзан и опустился на стул. — Ну, поехали! Вперед, в Западный Рай, за паролем! — пробормотал он, запуская игру.


	2. Путешествие по-русски

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, много мата!

Больше всего Саня Странников ненавидел очереди. В частности — эту конкретную очередь, и соседей — болтуна в дешевом костюме и с лысиной, поверх которой было зачесано несколько прядей сальных волос, и толстяка, который не переставая матерился и хрустел чипсами, роняя на пол жирные крошки.

Конечно, сидеть здесь Саню никто не заставлял. Если бы он удосужился посетить психотерапевта, то с удивлением выяснил бы, что сюда его привел детский сон — в пять лет Сане приснилось, что он идет по огромному мосту, перекинутому через зыбучие пески. Мост держался на плечах великана в ожерелье с настоящими человеческими головами — видно было, что головы свежеотрезанные: из артерий, булькая, хлестала ярко-красная кровь, заливая халат великана и песок, а пара голов все еще хрипела, так и не смирившись со смертью. Но Саню волновало не это, а голоса из пустыни. 

— Вы только посмотрите, — шептал первый с восхищением, — это же Странник! На Запад идет!

— А одет-то как! Весь в белом, — с завистью тянул второй. 

— Так он же видный ученый! Экзамены, небось, сдал, вот и в белом! Эх, мне бы так! — откликался третий.

— А может, он монах! Волю Господа выполняет! Это вам не семечки лузгать! — предполагал четвертый.

Проснувшись, Саня забыл подробности, но ощущение, что у него в этой жизни высокая миссия, осталось с ним навсегда, как и любовь к белой одежде. В молодости он хотел пойти в семинарию, но воспротивились родители — оба атеисты советской закалки. Стать ученым тоже не вышло — Саня вылетел с третьего курса за дебош в ректорском кабинете (это была запутанная история, о которой он не любил вспоминать). Разочаровавшись в академическом образовании, Саня плюнул на все и ушел в дворники. 

А потом вдруг оказалось, что ему за тридцать, а в жизни он так ничего и не добился. Саня заметался, пытаясь то накопить на машину, то построить дачу, то написать экзистенциальный роман, но так ничего и не довел до конца. И тогда, почти отчаявшись, он понял, что делать — валить из этой страны, куда-нибудь, где непризнанных гениев ценят, платят за труд, есть пособие по безработице и нормальная медицина. То есть на запад. 

Именно поэтому он и сидел в очереди в посольстве между лысым болтуном и жирной свиньей, пытаясь не прислушиваться к бесконечному словесному потоку.

— Я бы хотел быть писателем, — тарахтел лысый. Он представился в начале разговора, но Саня сразу же с большим удовольствием забыл его имя. — Написал бы про писателя, который пишет книгу. А про этого писателя пишет другой писатель! Они друг друга придумали, и оба не существуют, а книги откуда-то все равно появляются!

— Да бля, кто будет такое читать! — заметил жирдяй. — Ебать-колотить, уж если хуячить, так ебаный детектив — там хоть интересно, кто, кого и как уебал. 

Саня поморщился, не зная, что раздражает больше — неумелая матерщина или крошки, которые летели во все стороны, грозя оказаться и на его белых брюках. Имя жирного он помнил, но про себя окрестил Свиньей — прозвище подходило ему гораздо больше.

— Ну что вы, это банально. — Болтун поправил прядь волос, прикрывающую лысину, и застенчиво ссутулился. — А про писателей еще никто не писал!

— Ебать-колотить! — засмеялся жирдяй, перегибаясь, чтобы заглянуть лысому в лицо. — Какие писатели? Захуярь детективчик, и бабла зашибешь. Мужики такое любят, если не хуесосы. А не хочешь для мужиков, пиши для баб! Напиши про двух котиков — один снится другому, и оба вроде как не существуют, а в тапки все равно кто-то нассал! Вот бля, охуенный сюжет!

Лысый нервно захихикал:  
— За деньгами я не гонюсь, я священник.

Саня удивленно поднял глаза — впервые с начала разговора. Уж на кого, а на священника болтун точно не походил. Да он и не в рясе был. Разве что он из какой-нибудь секты? Баптист? Адвентист? Саня в них не разбирался. Лысый поймал его вопросительный взгляд и заискивающе улыбнулся:  
— Я не православный, как вы заметили, а из церкви «Бог в Британии».

Жирдяй загоготал.

— А виза у бога есть, бля? Чо это он там? Нелегал? Или хуический-политический — евреи сына замучили, ебанаты гребаные, вот он и ухуячил в Британию!

— Ну что вы, — лысый весь сжался. — Это просто название! Страна там духовная. А еще у церкви там книги хранятся, а книги — дух Господень! Я за ними и еду.

Саня, который до этого старался не участвовать в разговоре, вдруг заинтересовался. Дело в том, что анкету он так до конца и не заполнил — не знал, что написать про цель поездки. На обычного туриста он не походил — кто поверит, что дворник на последние решил смотаться в Англию? Родственников у него там тоже не было. Конечно, к походу в посольство он готовился — нашел по Интернету типа, перевел деньги и получил липовое приглашение. Но тип был очень уж сомнительный. 

— И что, священникам визу без проблем дают? — поинтересовался он. 

— Я по миссионерской еду. Я раньше не обращался, но несколько человек из церкви уже там.

Кажется, это был шанс, которого Саня так ждал. Надо было только как-то исхитриться и взглянуть на приглашение.

— А можно вашу анкету посмотреть? — попросил он. — Вы на второй странице что писали?

— Да, конечно! — священник протянул Сане всю пачку документов. 

Саня раскрыл анкету, будто бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на анкету, а сам скосил глаза на вложенный листик с подписью «Бог с нами, в Британии!». И тут ему сказочно, волшебно повезло, потому что в приглашении не стояло фамилий, а было просто написано, что ждут двоих.

— Я должен был ехать с Михаилом, — пояснил священник, хотя его и не спрашивали. — Но тот заболел. 

Саня чуть не завопил от радости. Он аккуратно закрыл анкету и посмотрел на имя на первой странице — Трой Корзинкин. Что за дурацкое имя? Впрочем, под стать самому типу. 

— Спасибо. — Саня вернул документы, с трудом удерживаясь от победного танца. Теперь дело было за малым — дописать в своей анкете, что и он едет от церкви, а приглашение на двоих лежит в анкете лысого. И еще разузнать побольше об этой секте, пока не поздно.

— А скажите, — начал он невинно, — что у вас за церковь? Вы не баптисты?

— Ебать-колотить, да кому нужны эти хуесосы! — вмешался жирный, но, к счастью, священник его проигнорировал. Поняв, что кому-то интересна церковь, он весь засветился, как дешевая и потертая елочная игрушка. 

— С радостью вам расскажу! — закивал он. — С преогромным удовольствием! Время еще есть!

— Так давайте же! — сказал Саня, улыбаясь. Определенно, жизнь налаживалась.


	3. Путешествие по Желязны

**В небесной высоте кошмарное созданье,**

**Зеленый Император стремится на свиданье.**

Поначалу, когда слухи о чудовищной рыбе, плывущей в приграничных небесах, только достигли Двора Порядка, им не придали значения. Но насмешки придворных не помешали слухам расползтись по столице, перепутаться, исказиться, нарасти снежным комом и, наконец, обернуться паникой и бегством.

Говорили, будто это рыба-макрель, насылающая грезы, сумела вырваться из мира иллюзий, и теперь плывет в облаках в сторону императорского дворца, чтобы отомстить своему извечному врагу, Генералу Обезьяне. Все знали, что Генерал Обезьяна — он же Джек-Мартышка для ненавистников — родился из камня, что обронила Нюйва, когда чинила небесные своды. Все знали, что родился он не один: второй на свет появилась сон-рыба, настолько огромная, что реальный мир не мог выдержать ее веса, и потому навсегда сосланная туда, где нет ничего, кроме грез. 

Но теперь рыба вырвалась из сонного мира и плыла в небесах, сшибая звезды хвостом и грозя разрушить небесный свод и уронить на землю Нефритовые Чертоги.  
По земле, в тени рыбы, будто бы мчалось бесконечное войско Зеленого Вана, который был бы дураком, если бы не ухватился за рыбий хвост как за шанс наконец свергнуть Императора и расставить флаги Зелени по столице реального мира.

И потому зеленое войско неслось вслед за небесной макрелью, звеня доспехами, гремя костями, трубя рогами, крича птицами, переливаясь кошмарами, оборачиваясь снами, расползаясь тенями, пожирая изнутри спящих, вызывая из земли мертвых, обрастая живыми трупами, выгрызая мысли и смеясь смехом того, кто скоро превратит мир порядка в хаос и неразбериху.

Когда место торговцев на рыночной площади заняли телеги беженцев, половина лавок и ресторанов Столицы Порядка закрылась, а на утренний прием явились только трое чиновников — остальные, под предлогами сколь благовидными, столь же и смехотворными, сбежали из города, — Император понял, что какими нелепыми ни были бы ползущие слухи, с ними придется считаться. 

И кого же отправить на борьбу с несуществующим чудищем, как не его брата по камню, зачатого в одной с ним гранитной утробе и завоевавшего место в сердцах людских храбростью, смелостью, силой, находчивостью, гневом, дерзостью, хамством, неповиновением, пьянством, убийствами и дебошами, и потому давно уже заточенного под Горой Пяти Пальцев подальше от глаз Императора? Кого еще послать для выяснения истины, как не кумира лесных обезьян, повелителя оборотней, начальника духов, грозу Небесного Порядка, Великого Мудреца, Равного Небу, Прекрасного Царя Обезьян, уродливого, как извечный хаос, самовлюбленного, как десять тысяч зеркал, и нахального, как стая мух? Одним словом, Генералу было не отвертеться. 

— А тем временем, пока Генерал Обезьяна борется с несуществующим чудовищем, почему бы не построить медную стену до самого неба, что разделит Мир Порядка и Мир Иллюзий и навсегда избавит нас от Зеленого Вана? — нашептал Императору один из последних советников, оставшихся при дворе. — Мир давно пора бы разделить на две части — на ту, где порядок, спокойствие, счастье и благополучие, и на ту, где хаос, безумие, сны и бесконечная зелень. Пусть никто из нас больше не увидит ни одного сна, но так будет даже спокойнее. А уж если Генерал Мартышка случайно окажется по ту сторону Великой Стены, разве не станет всем только лучше?

— Так тому и быть, — согласился Император, улыбаясь от мысли, что больше никогда не увидит Обезьяну и сможет забыть о том, что именно ему обязан и троном, и спокойствием, и благополучием. — Прекрасно, великолепно! Высылайте гонцов: одного на Небо, за разрешением освободить Обезьяну, а второго в Управу Надлежащего Строительства и Благодатного Возведения. Пусть начинают сегодня же строить Великую Стену!

Сон-рыба и правда плыла в облаках, задевая хвостом небесный свод, в ее тени неслось безумное войско Вана с зеленой тенью, а Генерал Обезьяна, сплющенный под горой так, что не в силах был даже вздохнуть, искореженный, изувеченный, с лапами, передавленными камнями, с пальцами, сплющенными в лепешку, с хребтом, прогнувшимся под тяжестью земли, Генерал, сжевавший от пятисотлетнего голода собственный язык и глотающий кровь из незаживающей раны, почувствовал, что его заточение будет недолгим, и завыл, сметая гнилым дыханьем чахлые сосны.

_В этом сяошо автор с удивительным мастерством ввел главных героев и рассказал о сон-рыбе, что шлет наваждения. Не каждый смог бы столь точно выписать образы, подобрать эпитеты и так изящно раскидать буддийские аллюзии. Жаль, что текст такой маленький, вот бы узнать, что будет дальше!_


End file.
